Traces
by Milady29
Summary: When Antonio goes missing after a raid on a gang, they must do everything they can to find him. But can they find him in time when there is no trace to start from? Shippings: Laura/Antonio, Later also Erin/Jay.
1. Lost

''Where is he!?'' Laura ran into the intelligence unit, the other policemen looking up at her, turning away from the whiteboard. Laura was done waiting for an update on Antonio. The twins were safe with their grandparents and she was not going to sit around there, waiting.

For years, she had feared this would happen and nothing had ever happened to Antonio and now she had finally overcome those worries, this had happened. There had been no sign of him since yesterday morning and yesterday night she had to tell the twins. They had cried, yelled at her and now she could only hope there was better news.

''We are not sure, but we are going to find him.'' Jay nodded and he walked away from the board, walking down the stairs with Laura. Sure, she knew they were looking for him and if there was any department in the CPD that would find Antonio fast, it would be them, but she really needed her husband to be okay.

''You can't lock me out of this.'' She suddenly shook herself lose from Jay's lose grip on her upper arm and crossed her arms. ''he is my husband!''

''I know, Laura. But here...''

''I am just walking in your way...I know. But at least let me sit there. I need to know if there is any progress.''

Jay shook his head, knowing they would have to be careful with what they were talking about with her around and finally she left. He felt very sorry as he imagined what it was like to be in her situation. Slowly he walked back upstairs. They had been so stupid, busting into the large warehouse where the gang was holding up. They got all the boys busted, but Antonio had been entering from the other side and they got him.

The gang members they had arrested couldn't tell them anything and wouldn't tell them anything. They had tried everything, but honestly all they could conclude in the end that one of them taking a cop had never been planned and they knew as much as the intelligence unit.

When he walked back inside, Jin was talking excited, while holding a phone.

''She said she would be there in 10 minutes. You were there in fifteen. She had to be there.''

''Get her in here.''

* * *

The girl was brought in and pushed down on a chair. By checking the phone records of the arrested gang members they knew had been there - and most possible ran off with the guy or guys that had taken Antonio.

As Erin and Jay took her away for questioning Voight looked out of the window and he saw Laura still waiting outside, leaning against her car. She saw him looking and he turned around, walking downstairs and outside. Her eyes were still red and he guessed she had been crying.

''You should be home, with the kids.''

''Antonio should be with us, too.'' She said, crossing her arms and Hank leaned against the car, next to her.

''So you are going to stand here waiting - for what?''

''Till you find him.'' She said, determined, still not looking at Voight.

''And you think we are not trying our best?''

''Well you are talking here with me, not up there, busy finding Antonio!'' Laura said, mad and Voight crossed his arms as well now.

''Go to the kids, Laura. They need you and we are trying. As soon as there is anything, we will tell you.''

Laura finally nodded and drove away, while Voight looked her driving away he walked back inside and walked back upstairs. Jay and Lindsay were questioning the girl.

''I don't know where they took him.'' The girl cried and Lindsay felt kind of sorry for the girl. She probably hadn't chosen for this life either, but right now, they needed to find Antonio.

''Do you know anything?'' Jay said now, bitter that seemed nobody could help him with finding Antonio.

''I heard they brought the cop to their dealer. Please, don't...I have nothing to do with them! I just get paid for the things I do with them.'' The girl started to cry hysterically now and Lindsay stood up to get her some water while Jay tried to get some info on the dealer.

Lindsay returned and Voight looked at her.

''Do you think this will give us anything?''

''It is the only trace we have.''

She walked inside and handed the girl the cup with water. Voight walked to his office, looking out of the window but Laura was really gone right now. He understood why she felt the need to stay here, but the twins needed her now. When he had seen them last night when he had visited her to tell her it was maybe safer to bring them to their grandparents as they had no idea what was going to happen, the kids seemed devastated. They were so worried something was wrong with their father.

''We got an address.''

Olinsky leaned in the doorpost and Voight nodded.

''What address?''

''The dealers address.''

Voight nodded again and they geared up. As they walked out, Lindsay glanced at the picture on Dawson's desk and they knew they had to find him.

They rushed through the streets, sirens on and putting them off right before arriving at the scene they had to be. Getting ready they all looked determined. Hopefully they would finally find Antonio here.

''CPD!''

They walked into the next room, their guns ready but all they found was a man laying on the floor.

''The dealer.'' Olinsky said, looking down at the man. There was a small trail of vomit coming from his mouth and when Lindsay touched his cheek she shivered because of the coldness of his skin.

''Overdose.'' Lindsay said the obvious, still crouching down next to the man.

Quickly they looked around, but even though they did their best to find Antonio, he was not there.

Voight turned away, rubbing his hand over his chin. The only person who could tell them were Antonio was, was dead. Lindsay asked for an ambulance as he looked around, although they knew they weren't going to find Antonio here. Nothing was left, not a note, not a trace.

* * *

NOTE: Are they going to find Antonio in time? Will the gang come after his family?

So yeah, my first PD fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! The next update will be soon if you want me to continue!

Thank you for reading and please tell my what you thought about it and if I should continue!


	2. Leather jacket

''What are we going to do with him?''

Antonio raised his head a little bit, trying to moan but something covered his mouth and he opened his eyes a little bit, peeking through his eyelashes. Two man, their silhouettes hardly visible in the dim room were talking softly.

''Well...we could get rid of him.''

''What!? You want to kill a cop?''

''What, you want to keep him as a pet?'' The other hissed and Antonio tried to stand up, but his arms were bound on his back and to the chair, as well as his feet were bound to the chair. Confused he moved his head up and looked around and he tried to remember what happened, but everything was a blur.

Suddenly one of the man walked his way and Antonio looked up, mad. If they touched his family, he was going to kill them but before he could even make a sound a hand hit him in the face.

''How much do you and your man know about our -'' Before the man could say something the other man yelled him to stop talking.

''Stop, maybe they don't know anything yet.''

''What, you think they busted the guys in Chicago for not paying their taxes?''

Antonio tried to break free, but all he got was a gun on his forehead. Even his strong arms couldn't break the rope around his hands.

''Move again and I will shoot you.'' The man said and Antonio sat still. Closing his eyes he thought about Laura and the twins. He needed to stay alive for them. Before he could open his eyes again he felt a needle in his arm and although he tried to fight the woozy feeling in his body, but he lost the fight when he felt a blow on his head and the substance started to take over.

The men looked as the strong cop's head dropped forward and one of the man started to walk away.

''I am not going to waste much more supplies on him. Make up your mind about him.''

* * *

''I am not going home before we know anything about Antonio.'' Jay shook his head and so did Lindsay. Olinsky shook his head and Ruzek sat down: ''I am not going anywhere.''

Voight walked to his own office and he looked as most of the detectives sat down behind they desks, thinking and he closed his eyes. They could stay here as long as they wanted, but as long as there was no update from forensics on Antonio's jacket they found in the building, there was nothing they could do.

It had been a moment of euphoria when they had found the leather jacket between some of the barrels, but they knew it could as well give them nothing...and it would mean they had to wait untill the kidnappers would contact them.

Jay slowly walked to the kitchen to get some coffee to give his body some energy when Lindsay popped up behind him.

''Coffee?'' He held the jug with coffee up for her and she nodded. Carefully he poured some for her and handed the mug to her and he leaned against the kitchen counter.

''I could go home, but I wouldn't be able to sleep.'' She shook her head, standing next to him and he nodded.

''Me neither. Not before we found Antonio.'' Jay said and he looked as Lindsey poured some sugar in her coffee and grabbed a spoon.

''We will find him soon, I am sure.'' He sighed then, although it was more meant to sound positive than his real thoughts, because in his mind he was scared, really scared that they would be too late.

''I wish it would have been me.'' He sighed then and Lindsay looked up to him, frowning.

''It is not like I have a family worried about me. I have no little children that are scared daddy might never come home.''

''I would be very worried about you.'' Lindsay said, not looking up to him but looking at the clock, that had moved over eleven in the evening now.

''You won't even let me drive...it doesn't matter.'' He shook his head then. ''It was a stupid thing to say.''

''What now you are glad it is Antonio?'' She said really serious and he almost dropped his mug, afraid he said something really wrong.

''No, no, I meant that it should never happen, a police officer being kidnapped.''

Lindsay nodded. ''I know what you meant. I was just...teasing. What I said was stupid too. Of course we are worried about everyone.''

Jay nodded and looked over her shoulder as Voight left for the stairs and a minute later they heard his car leaving.

* * *

Laura walked back and forth through the living room. Worried she kept moving her hand through her hair as she passed the couch again, Diego looking up to her: ''Did Voight call you yet?''

''No, I would have told you sweetie.'' She sat down next to her son, only to jump again a few seconds later, pacing back and forth again. Her mother-in-law entered the living room.

''Any update?'' She asked worried.

Laura shook her head and walked to the window again. Every minute she begged for a police car to enter the street and Antonio to jump out and enter the house like nothing happened. He would kiss her, poke Diego and they would start a poke war and when they were tired, he would walk to the kitchen and grab every thing that was eatable and get his hands on before his mother would kick him out of the kitchen again.

''He is going to be okay, Laura. My son is a though one.'' She said, laying her arm around the young woman, whom was shaking.

''I know, but I can't help but worry.''

Laura's lip started to shake as Voight's car stopped in front of the house and she ran to the door, opening it. Voight got out and walked to the door and when she realized the car was empty except for Voight her heart dropped to her feet. Was Voight here to bring bad news? Her eyes started to tear and she tried to hide it when Voight stepped up the stairs.

''Bad news?'' She finally asked.

''How about no news?''

''Is that bad or good in this situation?''

Voight shrugged and Laura let him in. Antonio's mother brough him a cup of coffee as he sat down next to the twins, ready to give them an update about Antonio when Voights phone suddenly went off. He jumped up and walked to the hall.

''What?''

''Forensics found something on Antonio's jacket.'' Jay said.

From the living room, Laura looked as Voight rushed away, biting her nails.

* * *

NOTE: so did they finally found a trace on Antonio's whereabouts...and where is Antonio actually? Is he going to be okay? Poor Antonio for sure!

Thank you so much on the positive response to the previous chapter, I am glad you liked the idea. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Ventana Crystal

Confused, Antonio looked around the dark room where he was kept. His mind was clouded and his body hurt. His head fell aside again and he closed his eyes, panting. Closing his eyes he pictures the twins again. Diego, playing sports and Eva...well just getting mad at her brother again. He missed them...and he wanted to be with them again.

Suddenly he sat up. If he wanted to get back to the twins he had to do something. Looking up he looked around him. It was so dark he couldn't see simple thing and only now he realized how hungry and thirsty he was. His eyes closed again but fluttered open again as somebody walked out of the shadows, shining on him with a flashlight. Other than the flashlight, the only light was coming from a small light that was hanging in a corner on his right.

''How did you and your men know about our drug operation?'' The man spoke as he walked around Antonio.

''I don't know anything...'' Antonio mumbled. It was hard to speak as his mouth was so dry and he was so tired his mind was blurred. A hand hit him in the face and confused he looked up again.

''A Dawson, huh?'' The man poked against the label on Antonio's vest. Suddenly he walked away into the darkness again and returned with a chair. Antonio cringed by the sound of the iron legs that were dragged over the concrete.

''So...A. What is your name?''

Antonio was silent as he looked the floor. It felt like his whole body was in agony and he just want it to stop. The hand hit him in the face again and he looked up.

''Don't you want some water?'' The man held up a cup and as he came closer to the light Antonio could finally see the mens face. Longing he looked at the water in the cup.

''Antonio.'' He finally said and he drank the water as the cup was finally put on his lips and he tried not to waste a single drop.

''Tell me Antonio...do you have any family?''

The man took a flask from his pocket and poured more water in the small cup, but Antonio knew he couldn't bring his family in danger.

''No.''

''Nah, a guy as handsome as you. I don't believe you.'' The man teased him. Then the man put the cup on the floor and grabbed the gun from his belt, pointing it at Antonio. Not moving the gun his other hand moved to his pocket and the held up a picture. The picture Antonio always kept in his vest.

''Twins. Cute. What are their names?''

''They are not my kids. I found the picture on the job, forgot the remove it from my vest.''

But he knew his face gave him away as his eyes were tearing up as he looked at Diego and Eva. The man grabbed him by his hair and put the gun on his head.

''Diego and Eva...cute names.'' The man said then, turning the picture and he looked at Laura's handwriting. Diego and Eva, 2012.

''They are so cute, I think I am going to pay them a visit.'' The man stood up, ripping the picture apart and he grabbed the cup from the floor, throwing the water in Antonio's face. Antonio looked helpless as the man walked away and he started to cry, scream started and tried to break free. But it was hopeless.

* * *

''Sleepy head.''

Jay Halstead woke up as somebody poked him in the head with a pen and he looked up, Erin standing in front of his desk and he raised his head from his arms.

''Did you find anything?''

''A hair, on Antonio's jacket. It belongs to Ivan Welch.''

They gathered around the whiteboard as Voight hung up a picture. Olinsky pulled it off again and Voight arched his brow.

''I know this guy. When I was undercover once, I got into this gang that was working for the Ventana Crystal group.''

''Great story for another time.'' Ruzek rolled his eyes.

''Shut up, or you want to get kicked in the nuts again?'' Voight frowned, looking back at Olinsky. When his friend was saying something, it was important and as soon as the name of the VC group fell, they knew they had gotten themselves into some serious trouble.

''Ivan Welch works for the Ventana Crystal group.''

''Aren't they meth makers?'' Lindsay frowned.

''They are also assassins. Ivan Welch is one of them.'' Olinsky said.

''We need to find Antonio!''

The door burst open and Jin ran inside.

''Too late, they found Antonio, the bakery is on fire.''

Immediately the detectives jumped up and Voight pointed at Erin and Lindsay. Oh, he could only hope Laura was still at his parents with the kids.

''We need to bring Antonio's family in safety right now!''

Lindsay and Halstead ran down the stairs. ''You get the kids and Gabriela and bring them to a hotel out of Chicago, we will take Laura and his parents here.'' Voight and Olinsky ran beside them to their own truck.

Lindsay gritted her teeth as she drove behinds voights car and they rushed over the streets. Jay looked aside at her.

''Do you think they find his family so fast?''

''I heard of this group before. It are not just some bad guys. It is big, they are trained. I don't know, I hope.'' She said with a shaking voice and the car moved sideways for a second as her hands were shaking.

''They are okay, I am sure.'' Jay laid her hand on hers as she changed the gear for a second, trying to calm her down. He could only hope the family was fine. They had to be!

In less than five minutes they explained the situation and they drove away again. Another police car came there to guard the house although there was nobody inside, but hopefully it would keep the VC group away as they would know the family was gone.

Lindsay looked in the rearview mirror as Halstead was comforting the kids on the backseat and she felt so bad for them, as they knew something was terribly wrong with their daddy. They hadn't even told them yet that their mothers company was torched, but that was the last thing they should know now.

''Are we going to stay over at aunt Gabby?'' Diego said as he looked when drove into her street.

''No, you are going one holiday for a few days with your aunt.'' Jay said and they got out of the car, taking the kids with them to make sure they were safe.

Erin and Jay pounded on the door of the apartment and after a minute the door was finally opened. Gabriela Dawson looked surprised as she looked at the cops at her doorstep, her niece and nephew crying behind them.

''Gabby.'' Eva cried and she embraced her aunt, sobbing.

''We need to bring you in safety.'' Jay said. Gabriela tried not to remember their short time together, but that wasn't very hard as she looked at her nephew and niece and she was even more worried about her brother now.

''Where is Laura? and my parents?'' Gabby said worried. For days she had been waiting for an update on her brother and it worried her, but right now she had to make sure everybody was safe.

''At the station. We will bring you and the kids to a hotel.''

''I don't want to go to a hotel out of Chicago.'' Eva said, crying as she buried her face in her aunt's shirt. Diego started to cry as well now and two arms grabbed the boy as he started to sob in a shirt.

''Babe, what is wrong?'' Matthew Casey whispered as he looked confused at his girlfriend, her crying family and the two cops standing there.

''Something...you should go!''

''Your boyfriend?'' Jay looked at Gabby. It felt even more awkward as he was saying it instead of Lindsay and she nodded.

''We need you to come with us, we can't take any risk.''

Matt frowned as Gabriela nodded but as there was something terribly wrong, they knew this was serious and with the cops they walked downstairs.

On the corner of the street, there was somebody waiting for them, his gun ready and he looked as the kids and the man and woman were brought to a large car by the cops and stepped inside. Slowly he walked to his own car and stepped in, following the other car.

Sure, he would shoot them, but not yet. But before sunrise, they would be united with that detective again.

* * *

NOTE: When they raided this gang, they had no idea what they got themselves into. Is Antonio still alive? Do Erin and Jay know they are being followed?

And now...I am going to say the update might take a while because I won't be home from Tuesday to Sunday. If I manage to write another chapter Tuesday before leaving and save it in doc. manager there might be an update thursday, but otherwise...yeah...sunday. I am sorry.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and think that the story is still kinda realistic. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of this chapter! Is it still realistic? Are the character IC?


	4. When things get worse

Antonio looked up as somebody walked up to him again. Laying on the floor, his cheek shaved over the concrete floor as the man pulled the chair up. After Antonio had tried to break free again, the chair had fallen sideways.

''Cute family you have.''

''You didnt visit my family.'' Antonio gritted his teeth.

''Oh, I did. The bakery burned pretty well and oh...your sister is cute.''

Antonio closed his eyes, tried to ignore what the man was saying.

''They are in a hotel, right out of Chicago. Together with your kids and some blonde guy. I think she called him Matthew when they grabbed their bags from the car.''

Antonio tried to keep calm but he knew the man was not kidding. If he knew Matt was them and Matt was her boyfriend, he had been there and he had seen them. The man sat down on the chair facing him again and played with his gun.

''Maybe their kids would look like me...if they would ever get any.. You know, blue eyes, brown hair.''

''What did you do them!?''

''Nothing...yet. But maybe you can help contain my need to do something to them by telling me how your men knew about the gang that was dealing our stuff.''

''We didn't. We just knew they were dealers with a small meth lab, that was why we raided them.'' Antonio said, desperately as he didn't know anything else. The man held out the gun again and Antonio shook his head.

''I really don't know anything.''

Welch laughed. ''Well, I will tell your family you said hi.''

* * *

Olinsky sat behind his desk as he thought about his undercover time. Voight was pacing through the office as well and he looked at his own office, where Laura and Antonio's parents were sitting around his desk, looking at him, hopefully. Laura was crying and was comforted by her father in law. They had to do something. Voight turned back to Olinsky.

''Where was the VC group holding up when you were undercover there? Maybe we can find something there.''

The undercover veteran shook his head.

''I was undercover with one of the groups that dealed for them near Springfield. I never saw Ivan Welch in person. I just heard stories about him.''

Voight nodded and looked at the family in his office. They were broken, scared and worried.

''The first thing I heard about Ivan Welch is that he made the orders for killing a family in Bourbonnais. The cops couldn't get there in time.'' Olinsky closed his eyes, not wanting to think back.

''We are not going to let that happen, right?'' Ruzek said, worried, overhearing the conversation as he walked back from the kitchen.

''No, never.'' Olinsky said. Voight walked to the kitchen and grabbed his phone, calling Halstead.

''Did you bring the family to the hotel?''

''We did, should we come back to the station?''

''Yeah, if they are safe you should come back here so we can trace Ivan Welch back to Antonio, hopefully.''

Jay hung up the phone and looked at Lindsay, whom was sitting on a chair in the lobby, waiting for him. She looked back at him and for a second he blushed as she looked him in the eyes.

''We...should come back to the station.''

She nodded and grabbed her jacket as she stood up.

''Why aren't you wearing a bulletproof vest?'' He asked than, worried.

''because all the other people in the hotel are getting worried because we are wearing those vests. They think they are in danger.'' She said as she held up the jack that she carried over her arm, together with her vest. As they entered the revolving doors they looked at the man walking in on the other side. Blue eyes, brown hair.

immediately they turned around, almost getting stuck between the doors to see Welch disappearing in the elevator.

They ran up the stairs, their guns ready but when they reached the fourth floor, the elevator was already empty and they heard footsteps farther down the hallway. immediately they followed the muffled steps.

In the hotel room, Matthew Casey looked surprised as there was knock on the door. Looking at Gabriela if she had ordered room service he walked to the door. For a second he doubted if he should open it.

''Take the kids to the bathroom.'' He mimicked and she took the kids to the bathroom, walking back as she was worried about Matt. No, he wasn't scared when he opened the door but before he even realized what happened he felt a pain in his stomach and he tumbled back, looking at the knife, terrified. A man walked into the room.

''Matt!'' Gabriela screamed as she saw him falling on the floor, blood soaking through his curled up on the floor as he pressed his hands against the wound, blood flowing through his fingers when two other pairs of feet ran through the doors and stopped in front of him.

''CPD! Drop your weapons!'' Lindsay said as she had him under shot. The man turned around and she looked in the bright green eyes, covered by long bangs of blond hair. It was not Welch. Jay turned around and immediately looked at another gun, right in front of his head.

''Dumb cops. Just like that Dawson guy. You are just so easy to distract and catch.''

Matt groaned and Jay looked down for a second to make sure Matthew wasn't bleeding out but he lost his eye on Welch for a second and he heard a gun shot, Lindsay falling down to the floor and both man ran out. Not knowing what to do Jay dropped his gun and he kneeled down by Lindsay. This was his fault! How could he be so stupid?

''Matt!'' Gabby fell down on her knees and looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't lose him, not again! Not now she could lose her brother too. She would lose everything.

His eyes were closed and worried she looked at Jay, who sat down next to Lindsay, looking at the blood coming from the wound in her chest.

''One victim of stabbing and one of officer down! We need immediate back up!'' He finally screamed through the radio as tears started to form in his eyes.

* * *

Antonio didn't know he had fallen asleep when he was dreaming about being home, with Laura and the kids when a hand hit him in the face. Confused he looked up and saw Welch standing in front of him again.

''Cute kids you have. They were hidden very well. Just got your brother in law and colleague.''

He dropped a blooded knife on the floor.

''Ready to tell me something yet?''

''I don't know anything.'' Antonio said again, looking at the knife. Was that really Matt's blood on the knive...or his coworker?!

''Who?'' He yelled then, raging.

'''The girl.'' Welch shrugged and Antonio wanted to hit him and he knew he would have, if his arms weren't tied. Not Lindsay!

''Can you tell me anything yet?''

Antonio shook his head and Welch shrugged again.

''Then you and your family are no longer of any use for me. Better get rid of you.''

''So shoot me!'' Antonio said really calm to him, as a desperate try to save his family.

''You know what is funny thing about humans? When you leave them without food or water long enough, they kinda die out of themselves.''

Welch disappeared in the darkness and Antonio bow his head, tears falling down on his lap.

* * *

NOTE: Will Lindsay and Matt and Antonio be okay and will Antonio finally be found soon? Poor guy should be found soon! Is Jay to blame for Erin being shot? Will he forgive himself?

So I know this chapter was kinda intense but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the story is still realistic enough. Well, thank you for still reading the story and please leave a review before you go!


	5. Guilt

''Hey babe.'' Laura embraced Antonio and kissed him on his cheek while the twins came running towards him as well, both hugging him and they sat down to have dinner, like every evening. They always tried to eat together as a family, even though he and Laura both had demanding jobs. But they knew it was good to eat together and talk about how everyone's day went.

''So, I made the test and it went really well.'' Eva smiled and she stretched her arm out towards her father. ''Can you pass me the salat, dad?''

Antonio grabbed the bowl and scooped a little on his own plate before giving it to her.

''Tomorrow we are having your favourite dish.'' Laura smiled as they cleaned the table half an hour later and he waited until the children were out of the kitchen before he walked towards her and pulled her in his arms, kissing her.

''And that is?'' He smiled, teasing.

''Dominican chicken, like your abuela used to make.''

Antonio laughed, excited and they carried on cleaning everything and when they were ready they leaned against the counter, smiling at each other.

''No criminal can keep me away from eating at home tomorrow.'' He said then, grabbing a glass and he drank some water as Laura left the kitchen. Water...water was all he wanted right now!

Antonio raised his head and looked around the dark room, waking up from his dream about the night before the call that had put him in this situation. His whole body was hurting from being in the same position on the chair for so long and he was thirsty...so thirsty. His mouth was almost burning and he knew he needed something to drink, soon. But Welch hadn't been here for a long time and while Antonio's watch wasn't visible for him as his arms were still bound against the back of the chair, he could only guess it had been a long time. He just wanted to go home, to his family.

''Anybody, help me!'' He sighed again, his voice really raw. But he knew it was hopeless. He had been calling, screaming for hours, but there was nothing here and he wasn't even sure if the guys holding him were still there.

He bow his head again and coughed, his mouth and throat hurting.

What if he was never going to see his family again?

* * *

Jay Halstead turned around again as he reached the wall and he paced back to the other site, turning around again and doing the same. He had been doing this for almost two hours now and he rubbed through his eyes. Gabby had been called away a few minutes ago and he was really glad that Matthew was okay...but why wasn't there any update on Erin!?

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, shocked. Voight pointed him to sit down on the bench and sat down next to him.

''Anything?'' He finally asked and Jay shook his head. ''Nothing...''

''What happened in there?'' Voight said, as he looked up at the medical staff passing them by.

''I - we just wanted to leave the hotel and...'' He stopped for a second as his voice started to shake and he looked down, away from Voigh's eyes that were focussed on his. Voight was upset, really upset because it was Erin and Jay knew Voight would never forgive him. But that would just make another person beside himself. He brought his shaking hands to his mouth and started to bite his nails.

''We...wanted to leave and then we saw Welch walking in. We ran up the stairs and...when we came in the room there was somebody we thought was Welch was standing there and he stabbed Matthew..''

Voight nodded and Jay took a deep breath before carrying on. It was even harder as he didn't want to think about it, but now he had to.

''We entered and we were ready to arrest the guy but it was not Welch and Welch was behind us. I got him under shot...and then...''

''And then what?'' Voight grumbled as the explanation took so long. He just wanted to know what happened with Erin.

''Then I...looked away for a second to check on Matthew and it was stupid. I - ''

''You looked away from a criminal that was pointing a gun at you?''

''It was...I know I really messed up there!'' Jay said then, mad.

''Yes, you did. You really did. You both did actually.''

Without saying another word Voight stood up and walked away. Jay looked at the floor and gritted his teeth. He knew it was his fault and he would never forgive himself for it. He stood up and started pacing through the waiting room as it kept him a little occupied.

''I asked the staff, she is still in surgery.'' Voight leaned in the doorway, looking at the younger detective. He was so shaken and he knew Jay cared about Erin,a lot. But he was so mad at the same time.

Rubbing with his hand over his mouth Hank walked away. Jay sat down again and looked to the floor again. His hands were still shaking and he tried to calm down, but he couldn't.

Hank paced over the hallway as he felt is phone shaking and he walked outside, taking Olinky's call.

''We got him.'' Olinsky's voice sounded through the telephone.

''What?''

''The informant that can tell us about where the VC group holds up.''

Voight sighed relieved, they were one step closer to finding Antonio and he walked back, to see Jay was gone and a nurse approached him.

''Are you...related to...'' Before she could finished he nodded. He showed his badge to show he was her co-worker.

''She was brought to the ER.''

Walking through the ER Halstead looked at the row of beds. Two of them were empty and the other was not visible as the curtains were closed and he guessed Matthew was in the bed, but as he didn't know him so will he didn't want to disturb the man and he walked to the bed were Erin was. He could hear somebody enter behind him and he knew it was Voight. Somehow, he could hear it was Voight by the footsteps.

Erin was almost hidden under the tubes and IV's and a breathing mask was covering up a lot of her face.

''She is going to make it, but it was a close call.'' Voight explained what the nurse just said. ''She is going to recover, although it will take a while.''

''We need to get back to the station.'' Voight said as the informant was brought in. He wanted to stay here with Erin, but he knew they had to find Antonio.

Jay slowly nodded and Voight wasn't sure if he was almost crying and he walked out of the room. As he walked out he saw Antonio's sister looking from between the curtains really quick.

Jay sat down for a second and carefully grabbed her hand, afraid to hurt her, but he suspected she was still going to be unconscious for a while because of the anesthesia.

''I am so sorry.'' he whispered then, trying to keep himself from crying and after a minute he stood up, walking out as well and he met up with Voight again.

In the station Ruzek and Olinsky were talking with the informant and Jay stood next to Voight as they looked through the glass, looking at their talk.

When they finally got an address they made their plans but they knew they had to go, to find Antonio.

He looked at the family sitting in the kitchen. The kids were crying just like their mother and grandmother and he wished he could tell the family they had found Antonio. Antonio's father was pacing through the kitchen and he looked away as their eyes met. He didn't want to imagine how worried the man had to be about his son.

Jay gritted his teeth as they got ready to go there. He was going through his routine very calmly, but from the inside he was raging. He was really mad that he messed up and Erin was hurt. He was so mad they still hadn't found Antonio and his family was still waiting at the station, worried and scared. Grabbing his gun he joined the others.

He was going to hunt the guy down that hurt Erin but he still wasn't sure if he should hunt himself down now.

* * *

NOTE: Will they finally find Antonio? Or will they be too late? Will Jay ever forgive himself and will Erin and Voight forgive him?

I hope you liked this chapter! I am really glad you are still reading this story and I hope you still enjoy it. So, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought of it!


	6. Nightmares

Voight went upfront instead of Antonio and Halstead walked behind him. There was more back up behind them and on the other side of the building. Snow was falling down in the harbor and it was getting colder and colder. The was kicked down by Voight and they ran inside. The building was dark and Jay tried to keep his hand from shaking, as he was still shaky about everything that had happened, but he had to focus now. It was quiet except for their footsteps and they seemed to be the only one there. They reached another door and Jay got ready as Voight opened the door.

''Antonio!''

They ran to the man on the chair. Antonio's was dropped down and he seemed asleep. Voight kneeled down and laid his hand on Antonio's shoulder, carefully shaking him. Antonio finally looked up and Voight was shocked when he saw Antonio's beaten up face. Jay called an ambulance and Olinsky and Ruzek left to check the rest of the building and Jay started to get the chains from Antonio's arms. Antonio moaned for a second and he grabbed Voight's shoulder. It seemed like he wanted to stand up but he collapsed and Voight helped him lay down.

''It's so cold here.'' Antonio whispered. ''Took you a long time to get here.'' He whispered after that, his voice hoarse and weak.

''Stay with him!'' Voight ran away as Ruzek and Olinsky called him. Jay kneeled down next to Antonio and laid his jacket over him, worried. Antonio closed his eyes, they were here in time, he was going to make it...just a little longer and he would see...

''Is my family safe?'' He asked, looking up at Jay again.

''Your family is safe, they are in the station.'' Jay answered and he was really glad Antonio would finally be reunited with his family again. But it was bad to see Antonio in such a bad shape. Antonio dozed off again and thought about his family again. He would finally hug his kids again and kiss Laura. They would go home and he would finally eat the chicken.

''Antonio, stay with me!'' Jay said as his co-worker closed his eyes and he heard the siren of the ambulance. The EMT's entered a few minutes later and they took Antonio away and the other agents joined him again. ''Welch and the others are gone.'' Olinsky sighed as they got ready to go back to the station and Voight called Laura, telling her they found Antonio and he was brought to safety now.

''Tomorrow morning we are going to look for Welch and his group. Get some sleep for tonight, we didn't for over three days. There is a patrol car dispatched to the hospital to make sure nobody is coming after Antonio and his family.''

The cops nodded as they walked to their cars.

Jay cursed as he got back n the car he usually shared with Lindsay and she never let him drive. Mad he hit the wheel before driving away. Welch was gone. The guy that had hurt Erin was gone.

* * *

''Antonio!'' Laura entered the room, pulling her husband in her arms and immediately apologized as a groaned by her embracement because his bruised chest from all the beatings.

''I was so worried about you.'' Laura started to cry, carefully caressing Antonio over the side of his face. HIs body was too sore to move and he laid back instead of kissing her. He wanted to, but his body couldn't do it. Everything hurt and he felt so bad. His body hurt from the beating and his heart was only calming down now as it had been beating too fast because of the dehydration.

''The bakery.'' He finally mumbled as she still held his hand.

''We are going rebuild it. We all made it out and that is what counts.'' Laura said, caressing his hand again as she started to cry again. Carefully Antonio pulled her closer so her head met his chest. ''I am so sorry I got you into this.''

''It is not your fault.''

''It is. I wasn't careful during the raid and I got you and the kids in danger.''

The kids...he had seen them for a second as they had just entered to say hi and goodnight as Antonio was really tired and felt really awful, but he needed to see them even though it was just for a blink.

''We were protected by your colleagues. You were in danger yourself! I was so scared Antonio.'' Laura was still crying.

''Lindsay got shot.'' He suddenly remembered. At least, it was what the man keeping him captive had told him and he looked at Laura.

''Yes, but she and Matt are going to be okay.''

''Matt got shot too?''

''No...he got stabbed. He is going to be okay too. Gabby can probably take him home tomorrow.''

Antonio wanted to ask more about what happened but he w as getting tired and the medication made him drowsy. He kissed Laura goodnight and closed his eyes. Falling asleep immediately he couldn't wait to see the kids tomorrow. Before the sound of Laura's heels had even left the hallway he was asleep.

The whole night he was tormented by memories of his captivity. He could even smell the awful smell hanging there and waking up, his heart was racing again, but it was not dehydration this time.

All the nightmares had made him scared again and he looked up as somebody entered his room.

''How are you feeling this morning?'' The nurse asked.

''I am fine.'' Antonio lied, still terrified.

* * *

Jay looked at the bouquets of flowers that were for sale and he picked the largest one. Walking to her room he realized flowers were not going to safe his soul and that he was still at fault for this. Walking up the stairs he felt nervous when he saw Voight walking out of the hallway. He gave him a short nod and Jay looked as Hank walked away. For a second he doubted if he should go to Lindsay or not. Voight sure didn't want him there.

Nervously he walked over the hallway and knocked on the door before entering. He waited a few more seconds and took a deep breath before walking in. Erin was awake and sitting up and she looked a lot better than yesterday.

''Good morning.'' She said with a wry smile as he walked up to her, not knowing what to say.

''Good morning...how are you feeling?'' He asked then, a little awkward.

''I am okay...I guess.''

''Are you in pain?'' Jay asked worried as she sounded a little doubtful.

''No, I got some painkillers. Luckily we don't work in narcotics.'' She said and Jay frowned. ''That was my best joke.'' She added after that and she moved a little bit, a painful expression when she sat up a little bit more. Jay wanted to laugh about her joke but now he looked worried.

''I am okay.'' She assured him. ''Pretty flowers you got there.''

''They...are for you.'' Jay got the flowers on a vase and put them on her nightstand.

''Thank you.''

He sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Lindsay. Although she was still on a lot of IVs and monitors and there were still the NC under her nose, but she looked a lot better than she did yesterday night.

''Hank told me Antonio is safe...and close to me.'' Lindsay said.

''Yeah, I will visit him after you.''

''Oh you came to me first?'' She said with a teasing smile and she seemed to get tired.

''Do you want me to leave?''

''No, I like some company. I might doze off though.

''I am so sorry about what happened.'' Jay said, remorseful. He knew it wasn't a good moment to say it but he had to get it off his chest.

''It is not your fault.'' Lindsay said, tired but worried Jay was blaming herself. She had to blame herself for not wearing her vest.

''No it is my fault you are in here.'' Jay said again and she shook her head again.

''It is not your fault.''

''Your dad blames me.'' Although Voight was not her dad, he called him her dad as he always behaved like he was. But not just Voight blaming him made him sure it was his fault, he knew it himself too.

Lindsay reached for his hand and he took hers as he tried to contain his tears, feeling really guilty as he knew it was his fault. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes and when he looked up Lindsay was asleep again. A sudden rage burned in him again as he saw her being so vulnerable. He was so mad now and he jumped up.

He was going to kill the guy for what he had done to her!

* * *

NOTE: Antonio was finally found but is he really going to be okay? Will they find the guy before Jay does or will Jay take his revenge with all the consequences. Will Voight and Jay make up?

So, I hope you liked this chapter as it focused on multiple people. Anyway, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it, or what you want to see in the next chapters.


	7. Scars and guns

_His body hurt so bad and he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up he was worried because of the knife Welch was holding as there seemed to be blood on it. Was he really going to die now?_

_''Your kids, they are gone. Your son...he just cried and screamed...but your daughter...well, let's just say I gave her some special treatment.'' His kidnapper laughed, playing around with the knife in his hand. Antonio closed his eyes, tried to get away but there was nowhere to go no he was still bound to the chair._

_''Your wife...she even seemed to enjoy it.'' Welch said and Antonio wanted to hit him, smash his head against the floor but there was still nowhere to go and when he finally looked up Welch gave him that mysterious, evil laugh again before stabbing him the chest._

Antonio's eyes fluttered open again and he panted. It felt like the knive really had stabbed him in the chest and he could smell the horrible smell from the room he was kept again. But he knew it was just another nightmare. After the bad night he had hoped to catch some sleep but this afternoon hadn't been any different. At first he hadn't dared to go to sleep again, but he knew he had to but he had been too worried to get another nightmare...and it became the truth. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Welch threatening his family and he couldn't safe them.

Sure, he would get help offered to him soon but he didn't want to burden his family with that, he had to be strong for them. Besides, he had only been freed for 24 hours, it would probably wear off. He just needed some time to comprehend everything and at least he felt a little better now his fluid levels were back to normal.

The door opened and his sister peeked into the room. When she saw her brother was awake she walked in and sat down.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked worried as her brother was so beaten up.

''I am okay. Nothing can defeat me, remember?'' He smiled at his little sister although he knew he was lying. he was exhausted and scared, but he wouldn't show his sister.

''How is Matt?'' He asked then and Gabby shrugged:

''I had hoped he would be able to go home today... that is what we both thought but he is still in too much pain. But he is not in danger or something...how are the kids?'' She asked worried.

''At home with Laura and my parents, supervised by the police. They are safe. ''

''I meant...I am not sure if they saw Matt getting stabbed, I was worried they had seen that and you know -''

''I understand, according to Laura they didn't.'' He turned a little bit and swayed his legs out of bed. ''I want to take a small walk.''

Gabby helped him stand up and she made sure with him that he was really allowed to get out of bed, but she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do it when he knew it could harm his health. Although Antonio was stubborn, he would never hurt his own body.

Holding the IV pole and Gabby's arm he made a few steps and they walked to the hallway. Gabby was worried as he seemed so weak and he had lost weight, his legs were shaking and he seemed even worse as his right eye was bruised and hardly visible. But Antonio knew it could have been much worse. He had been without water so long it could have ended him if his colleagues were any later.

''I am getting tired.'' he said then, signing they should go back.

''You can also sit down in that room, it's Matt's room.'' Gabby offered as she felt her brother shaking and she knew his legs were nearly giving in. She helped him in the room. Matt was watching TV but when they walked inside Matt smiled and nodded: ''Glad to see you up and walking.''

Antonio sat down in the chair next to his bed and Matt sat up, his face in a painful expression as he hurt the wound on his abdomen.

''I am going to get you something drink..'' Gabby said as she walked away and Antonio looked at Matt.

''How are you doing?''

''I am okay.'' Matt assured him and he looked at Antonio. ''How are you?''

''Could be better, could be better.'' The tough cop answered and Matt nodded.

''Heard you were supposed to go home today, are you going home tomorrow?''

''I don't know, the wound is too sore and vulnerable. I could pull my stitches...but other than that I am fine.''

''What happened in there?'' Antonio asked as he hadn't heard so much about what happened there.

''I thought it were the extra towels we ordered before looking who was at the door...that's probably why I am not a cop.'' Matt said with a chuckle and Antonio laughed too, but looked serious again.

''I am sorry it happened Matt.''

''You didn't stab me.'' Matt said dryly.

''I walked out with nothing...and you got stabbed.''

''It's not your fault, again.'' Matt turned a little bit and tried to hide his pain. He was sure Antonio was really hurt though and it wasn't a hurt competition. He was just really happy they all came out alive.

''Can I see it?'' Antonio asked carefully as Matt was in so much pain. Matt lifted his shirt up a little bit, a large pad showing and carefully he lifted it up.

''You don't have too..'''Antonio looked at the large scar covered with small plasters over the stitches on Matt's lower abdomen.

''Whoah. That is going to be one hell of a scar.'' Antonio remarked.

''Yeah, but chicks dig scars...right Gabby?'' Matt smiled as Gabby entered again with three bottles of water. They chatted a little before Gabby brought her brother back to his room. He laid down in bed, tired.

''Good night, big brother.''

''Good night, lil' sister.'' They said good night as when they were younger and Gabby walked out. Antonio knew Laura would still come here later, but he knew he should try to get some sleep. But he didn't dare to close his eyes.

One floor down, Voight was visiting Lindsay.

''Why did you blame Jay?'' Lindsay asked him, upset. ''It was not his fault.''

it hurt her that Jay seemed to be so upset, as there was nobody to blame except for Welch and she didn't want him to be so upset. He had ran out this morning and hadn't shown up at the district. It worried her, since he really seemed to blame himself. She knew he shouldn't have looked away...but she hadn't been wearing her vest and he didn't do it on purpose. Beside, nobody could change what happens, they had to move on.

''He is your partner, he should have had your back.''

''I didn't wear my vest.'' Lindsay said as she became tired from trying to talk to Voight, knowing it was hopeless. She just hoped he wouldn't be too hard on Jay. She closed her eyes and heard Voight leaving. Even if she had feelings for Jay...Hank would never approve after it. Maybe she wanted to...but she didn't know so well, honestly. Jay was sweet and caring, but as after all the hearts she had broken she was afraid she would hurt him. Still, Hank would not approve it.

And in the end...she had no idea if they could be together.

* * *

If only he knew how she was, but going back to the hospital to see how she was doing could cause he would see Voight and that was the least thing he wanted now. He knew he could never talk about it with Voight and this wouldn't pass over.

But he still had no idea where Welch was, no matter how bad he wanted to know and he thought, but there was no lead to the VC group and the building where they had found Antonio was obviously empty. They had left that building as they had left Antonio and a group as big as that would probably have a lot more buildings in the city.

The only lead they ever had was another large building in the harbor but when they got there it was empty and there was no lead until the gang raid.

That had caused Antonio, Gabby's boy and Lindsay hurt.

Lindsay.

Mad Jay walked through his apartment. He kept pacing forward and backward through his apartment, hoping to figure out where he could find Welch, although he knew he had no lead, no trace to him. But he had to do something. Mad he sat down on the couch. Today he hadn't gone to the district because he couldn't face Voight.

He walked to into his bedroom and he opened dresser. His hand slammed the pictures framed away from him and his high school sweetheart and he felt even more raging as he realized he hadn't been able to save her brother. But this time, the bad guy would pay for his deeds and he opened a large wooden box that was in the back.

The pistol his dad had given him a long time ago. Slowly his anger seemed to fade away.

Slowly his hand folded around the gun he kept in his house and his mouth curled into a smile. he knew it, finally.

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, what is Jay planning. Will he cross the line? Will Voight find him in time before he will does something stupid and will Antonio ask for help in time?

Quick update again this time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a lot more of suspense coming up and I hope you will like the next storylines now Antonio is safe.

Thank you for reading and still follow the story. Please leave a review what you thought about it!


	8. Threat

With the gun hidden under his coat, Jay walked over the cold Chicago streets. The snow had started falling 24 hours ago, when they saved Antonio and it was still snowing now. He put his hands in his pockets as they were getting cold and looked at the condensate that filled the air in front of him every time he took a breath and breathed out again.

As a cop, he knew this area of Chicago could be very dangerous at night, but he didn't care. He would be able to handle it and he had a gun. He knew most people carried a gun around her - but they weren't cops and never really practiced shooting with the gun they carried. The only one that would be shot tonight was somebody that could bring him closer the Welch and to hurting the person that had hurt Lindsay. It was the only thing at occupied his mind. He had to find the person responsible so he had somebody else to blame than himself. It would make it easier...hopefully.

He walked around another corner and looked out for a guy he was looking for as he knew they were always around this block, but he guessed it was too cold as there was nobody there. He would find them, eventually. Even if he had to wait until morning. He sat down on the cold curb, not diving a damn about the snow and cold and he waited.

Not far away from him, at district 21, they were actually started to do their job again, which was searching for Ivan Welch.

Voight entered the office, looking around. Ruzek was launching in one of the chairs, texting on his phone and Voight guessed it was his girlfriend. He was always texting with his girlfriend. That girl was checking more on him than Olinsky when he was keeping an eye on somebody. Olinsky was sitting behind his desk as well and looking at Jay's desk he was surprised to see it was still empty. He had expected the detective would show up by now as it was very early in the morning.

''Heard anything on Halstead?'' He looked around the office. The two men shook their heads and Voight grabbed his phone, calling Jay.

''He probably just overslept...or is visiting Lindsay.'' Ruzak mumbled, chewing on the end of an pencil.

Voight shook his head, he knew the boy was going to do something incredibly stupid, he could just feel it. Especially after what happened with Lindsay he had no idea about Jay's state of mind and he knew that was partly to blame on him.

''Call me if you know anything.'' He nodded, knowing Olinsky, Ruzek and Jin would keep working on the case while he ran down the stairs, looking another missing detective, although he had an idea where Halstead had gone.

* * *

''I talked to the insurance company earlier this morning, we receive a lot of money to rebuild the bakery.'' Laura said with a wry smile to Antonio, who only gave a really small smile back.

''Cool.'' he finally responded, although he seemed really absent.

''I guess you are tired...and I should go.'' Laura said, a little bit disappointed by her husbands minimal response and she stood up, kissing him goodnight before he could object. He looked exhausted and hopefully some sleep would do him good, as he had been cranky since last night, even he talked about his afternoon with Gabby and Matt. She knew it was still kinda early and she hoped it was just because he was tired. He gave her a small smile as she left the room and he closed his eyes, pretending he went to sleep and when he opened them again he was sure she was gone. It was not that he didn't want to sleep, but he was too scared the nightmares would return. But even his fear couldn't keep his eyes from closing every now and then and he fell asleep again.

_''Help me!'' Antonio knew it was hopeless. He was alone and Welch was not coming back. He was starving and he knew he would die soon. He would never see his family again. He would never kick Eva's first boyfriend out of the door. He would never see Diego playing a football match again. He would never hold Laura again, this was how he was going to end. Slowly he felt how his body was falling and he knew this was the end. The team had not found him in time...were his last thoughts while he kept feeling like his body was falling. Everything was falling and he was wondering if this really was the end of things. _

Suddenly he woke up, sitting up immediately and panting as his heart was racing again. Slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hands going through his hair as he tried to catch his breath while his heart was still pounding in his chest. It had been like this for two days now and he felt more tortured by the nightmares than by Welch. Slowly he stood up, glad he was unhooked from the monitors and IV poles and slowly he entered the hallway, wandering over it.

''Where can I find Erin Lindsay?'' He asked a nurse and she brought him to Lindsay's room. He knocked on the door before entering and looked at his coworker in the bed, looking at him with a smile.

''Hey, never been so happy to see you, Dominican.'' She smiled and Antonio was shocked by how weak she looked, laying back in the pillows, various IV's and tubes going into her body.

''Don't worry, I know I am not winning a beauty peagant right now.'' She joked as Antonio sat down and he laughed with a crook smile.

''Well, neither could I.'' He said, knowing his face was still really bruised.

''It's not just the bruices...have you gotten any help?'' Lindsay said worried as there was something in Antonio's eyes she couldn't place, but she had see before in the eyes of victims.

''Did you have nightmares...of the night you were shot?'' Antonio asked Lindsay with a shaking voice.

Lindsay looked at him for a second, shrugged and looked him in the eyes. Should she be honest to him? For a bit she doubted but realized he had been through a lot and that she should trust him. In the end, it was better to talk to a friend than to a stranger.

''Yes.'' She finally admitted, tears filling her eyes and she was ashamed of showing herself so vulnerable to a co-worker, but as she saw Antonio had a time hiding his emotions as well, she finally let the tears go.

Both for another person, the nightmare just started...

''Who do you work for?'' Mad Jay pushed the guy against the wall and the guy - more a boy than a grown man - looked up to him with big eyes.

''I - I don't know anything, I swear!'' The boy yelled terrified, holding his hands up. He didn't know anything and he knew nothing about the group the cop was even talking about! He was just on his way home from his job as security at a bar. He had always thought that the job was dangerous, but now there was this cop threatening him on his way home.

''Do you deal drugs for the group or not!?'' Jay yelled in his ear and the boy cringed even more.

''I don't know anything about a group, I just work for that bar down the street!''

Jay let go of him for a second and when the guy wanted to run away Jay made a fist of his hand and hit him int he face. Knock out, the boy fell to the ground and Jay grabbed him, taking him to the building close to them. If Voight could do it this way, he could do it too.

He looked at the guy on the ground as he grabbed the gun, started to play around with it, ready for when the guy woke up. He would get the information he needed and nobody was going to stop him from getting that information. Not even Voight.

* * *

NOTE: uh oh, Jay in this state of mind can not be a good thing. Will he do something really stupid or will Voight find him in time? Can Lindsay and Antonio find the help they need or will they walk around too long pretending nothing is wrong. Or do they just need some time?

I hope you liked this chapter and still think the story is realistic enough - or is Jay out of character? I am not sure. Thank you for still reading the story, I appreciate that a lot and please tell me what you thing, especially about Jay!


	9. Running

''Going home, finally.'' Antonio sighed as he packed his bag with the few personal items Laura had brought him and they left the room. A police officer was waiting for them in the hallway and he guided them to their car. Although Antonio was no longer in the hands of the VC group, they were still scared they would hurt the family and that is why the police still looked after them. He got into Laura's car and they drove home.

''Can we drive past the bakery?'' Antonio asked as he looked backward. The police car did not follow them and he guessed they were okay to drive home on their own.

''Is big brother watching us?'' Laura looked in the rear view mirror and Antonio shrugged. ''Safety first. But no, he is not watching us.''

Laura drove away from the parking lot and his body was still sore, so he didn't enjoy the bumpy ride and somewhere he regretted asking her to make a detour passing the bakery. But he had to see it.

But there was nothing to be seen. The burned bakery had to be behind the covered fences and they didn't stop the car.

''Rebuilding will start soon...but...I need some time.'' Laura admitted and worried he looked aside.

''It's...it made a huge impact on me. I need a little bit of time.'' She admitted and Antonio nodded understanding. He realized that this event had not just changed him, but had changed a lot for his family as well. Finally they parked by their house and they entered the house. Right before walking into the house he saw the two police cars on both ends at the street. There was nothing going to happen to his family anymore.

''Dad!'' Diego immediately ran his way and embraced him. Eva joined them as well and he was so happy he was finally home with the kids again.

''We are so glad you are home!'' Eva started and she pressed her head even tighter against her fathers chest. Finally the kids let go of him and they walked to the kitchen to grab lunch. After lunch he laid down on the couch and read a book, but he couldn't help but look outside every two minutes, to make sure nobody was coming their way. Laura frowned as she was working at the desk on the other side of the living room, buying new furniture for the bakery and she was worried something was wrong, but she knew that when she would ask, he would never admit that.

After dinner he played a few games with the kids and tried to get back to normalcy but now it was getting dark outside he was worried as he couldn't see if somebody was approaching.

''Kids, bed time.''

''But I am older.'' Eva crossed her arms.

''But it is almost elven. Read a book in your bed, but it's time for bed.'' Laura said, strict.

She looked at her father for back-up but he shook his head. ''Your grades at school say it's good for you to finally read a book.''

Annoyed she walked up the stairs and Laura sat down next to Antonio. ''I am going to watch Tv in bed for a while.''

He nodded and opened his book again. ''I am going to read for a few more minutes.''

She nodded and walked upstairs. He threw the book aside and crawled over the couch to the window, checking if the police cars were still there...and they were there. But he was not calm yet. He ran to the hall and checked again if the front door was really locked.

Walking to the living room he checked all the windows and he walked to the other side, where the large doors to the garden were and he checked them. He knew Laura had locked them but he had to check again to make sure they were really locked.

Slowly he walked up the stairs and laid in bed with Laura after undressing. She wasn't asleep yet although the tv as off and turned his way.

''Finally.'' She smiled, caressing his face and she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

''I was so worried...what if something will happen to you again?'' She said as tears filled her eyes.

''Nothing will happen again.'' He comforted her.

''But the guy isn't even arrested yet.'' She whispered.

''He will, but he won't get me again. Or you, or somebody else. Voight and the others are hunting him down. They won't let him escape.''

She nodded and kissed him and moved to her own side again, pulling the blanket over them.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

Slowly he closed his eyes.

Welch came his way again, carrying a photograph...

''Here, a pretty picture of your coworker...after I shot her in the head.''

''ANTONIO, ANTONIO!''

He opened his eyes, Laura leaning over him, her hands on his shoulder and trying to wake him. She looked at him, worried and only now he realized he was sweating and shaking.

''Are you okay?'' She said worried.

''I - I am fine.'' He sighed, sitting up.

''You don't seem okay.''

''I am.''

Finally she let go of him and crossed her arms.

''It was just a nightmare, I swear.'' He said. ''It was nothing.'' He lied after that.

Slowly she started to nod and stood up, walking to their bedroom. Antonio rolled over and wanted to grab his phone to text Lindsay...but should he? Should he bother her with his problems while she had enough of her own?

He laid it aside again and looked at the alarm, stepping out of bed.

''What are you going to do? It's hardly past six.'' She said as he was dressing up in his sport clothes.

''Going to take a run.'' He explained while he ran out. Hopefully it would clear his mind and he would feel better soon. He ran out of the house and out of their street. Looking behind him he saw one of the police cars following him.

As if he never could be left alone to think.

* * *

Hopeless Jay ran outside of the building, sitting down on the curb again and looked over the street. The guy in the building would wake up eventually and Jay felt guilty for slamming him knock-out. Maybe the guy really didn't know anything. But the only reason he had gone away is because he didn't know what to do. He knew he was doing the wrong thing but he had to find the guy!

Looking across the street he looked at the man walking over the sidewalk on the other side and he jumped up, chasing the guy, but without the guy noticing. Getting closer and closer he recognized the jacket and he grabbed the shoulder and his gun with the other side. The guy turned around as Jay almost pulled him back and Jay looked him in the face.

''I - I am sorry...I thought you were somebody else...'' Jay stammered and he let go of the guy, that just walked away, looking Mad.

Jay looked around, various people looking at him and slowly he walked away. He heard sirens and all paranoia he ran away, back to the building he came from. Running inside and he stepped over the guy, crawling away in one of the corner, sitting down and his heart was beating in his chest. Worried he looked around and he knew he had to go home and get away...but honestly, he didn't know what to do anymore. He closed his eyes and slowly felt how he fell asleep.

His eyes fluttered open again as he heard the door opening and he looked up as two men walked inside.

''Who is that?'' He looked as one of the man kicked against the man on the floor and Jay hid a bit better. They walked next to the window and Jay tried to look at their faces, but they were hidden in the shadow.

''We are going to find that cop again, we still don't know what he knows.''

''You should have killed him.''

They turned around a little bit and Jay's heart skipped a beat as he could see their faces.

Slowly Jay stood up and crawled their way, his gun ready.

* * *

NOTE: Is Jay really right this time or does he have the wrong people again and will he do something incredibly stupid? Can Antonio and Lindsay finally ask for the help they need and will Voight finally forgive Jay?

I hope you liked this chapter! I know it is not that action packed as the previous chapters, but I hope you still liked it! Anyway, thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it!


	10. Forgiven

Sweat was pouring down his face when he ran on his own driveway again and he panted as he opened the door. But running had made him feel better and had given him the opportunity to clear his head.

''I am home.'' He yelled up the stairs and he walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and he drank some water. Leaning against the counter he frowned as he hadn't heard a response back and he walked up the stairs. The beds were made and the family was gone and worried he ran down the stairs. Had the group been here? Were they taken and undergoing the same faith as he had gone through?

''Laura!?''

Walking to the living room he saw her car driving by and entering the driveway. Laura walked inside and Antonio looked at her, worried. He hugged her really quickly, happy to see her.

''Where were you?'' He asked worried.

''I brought the kids to school...as the bus stop is still far away.'' She asked, a little confused by his question, especially because it is what she did almost every day, but instead of driving to the bakery she drove home now. Worried and frowning she looked at Antonio.

''Something wrong...you see off..like you are can faint any second.'' Laura said worried as she grabbed his arm. Antonio shook his head; ''No, I am fine.''

He pulled himself loose from her grip. ''I am going to take a shower.''

Laura still looked worried as he walked up the stairs and she grabbed her phone. But when she had it in her hand, she had no idea who to call. She knew Antonio hadn't taken the help he was offered because he was sure he didn't need it, but she wasn't sure anymore. After the nightmares and the anxious behavior. For a second she doubted if she should Gabriela to tell her about her brother's behaviour, but she didn't want to worry Gabby either.

If Antonio needed help, he would ask for it...hopefully.

* * *

Jay tried to be as quiet as possible as he crept forward, towards the two shadows that had to be the men he was looking for. his gun was pointed on him and he could pull the trigger now and he could shoot the guy...but what if it was not Welch?

He leaned back, knowing that if he shot this man and it was not Welch. If Lindsay would hear that, she would never forgive him...well..not that she ever should, anyway.

Determined he moved forward again, ready to pull the trigger this time, but when he wanted to the door suddenly burst open.

''CPD! DROP YOU WEAPONS!''

Jay dropped his gun as multiple men ran inside the building. The two other men were pushed to the ground and handcuffed. A flashlight hit him in the face and he looked up, surprised.

''Jay?'' He heard then, surprised and he looked in Olinsky's face.

''Take these two to the van.'' Voight yelled at Olinsky and Ruzek and he pulled Jay up, took him outside and pushed him down on the curb.

''What, you were going to shoot these men?''

Jay looked down at the street as he didn't dare to look Voight in the face. He realised he had been stupid for doing this. Very stupid. EMT's arrived and took the guy away that Jay had beaten up.

''Welch beat that guy up, right?''

Jay shrugged. ''No, that wa-''

''That was Welch. You are going to lie or you are going to be in more trouble. I can't lose on of my best detectives now. Imagine what had happened when you had shot Welch!''

''I...he hurt Erin.''

''So, you think it's a good idea to chase the guy?'' Voight shook his head. He knew Jay cared about Erin a lot but he didn't want to think about the consequences that would have happened when Jay really had shot the guy. besides, they would never be able to stop the group. They had the key now.

''I am worried about you.'' Voight said then and he meant it. He had hoped that chasing Welch would bring them to Jay as he hadn't showed up at the district.

''We will take care of these guys but I expect you back in the office tomorrow.''

Voight stood up and Jay stood up as well, waving at Olinsky and Ruzek really quick and he walked away, too nervous that he had just talked to Voight...and about what just happened. Voight was right he had been so stupid for doing these things. He walked back to his own apartment and sat down int he living room,s till shaking. he just had to get his mind together now. He knew he could do it. he wanted to do it. He had to get himself together to see Lindsay.

Something he should do now. He knew it was late, but maybe she was still awake.

His stomach was turning up and down when he drove to the hospital and even though she was in the far end of the hospital time seemed to fly away when he stood in front of her door.

Slowly, Jay entered the hospital room and walked to her bed. She was asleep and Jay was worried as she seemed so weak and sick. Silently he sat down.

'Hey.'''She whispered as she looked up at him.

''hey, how are you feeling.'' He asked, worried. He hadn't bene here the last few days and he still felt guilty for being here, as it still felt his fault she was in here.

''I had a good conversation with a therapist today...but

''I am so sorry, I am so so sorry.'' Jay said really remorseful and she took his hand.

''I said it before and I will say it again, it's not your fault.'' She rubbed her thumb over his hand and he looked up, surprised.

''You forgive me.''

''Yes, you should have listened to me before, I never blamed you.'' She said. Finally he nodded and she gave him a smile. Her eyes fell shut and he stood up to go home and give her some sleep.

''Jay, I need to tell you something.'' She said very weak and she winked him to come closer and he did so, but instead of saying something she kissed him on the lips. A little surprised he pulled back after their kiss.

''I needed you to come a little closer.'' She said and she closed her eyes, falling asleep. He kissed her again on the forehead as a goodnight and he walked out of the room.

hopefully he could finally sleep now he was forgiven.

* * *

NOTE: Jay and Erin are good again...but Antonio is only getting worse. Can he really get help in time? What will happen with Welch and the group? Are the group still coming after them?

I am sorry for the late update, I still hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	11. Paranoid

''Goodmorning.'' Jay Halstead ran up the stairs to the intelligence unit and strutted inside with a smile. He had gotten a kiss from Erin! He wanted to run through the office, run around and sing and yell it. But instead he just sat down behind his desk, calm, quiet.

Voight and Olinsky looked at him and Voight arched one brow. Did he know?

''Get that happy smile of your face. Is this place a happy place were we solve happy cases of happy people?'' Voight said then and the smile disappeared from Halstead's face as he looked at his computer.

''Do we have a case?''

While Olinsky and Voight explained they wanted ot gather some more evidence against Welch and the group his mind kept wandering off to Erin and he had a hard time keeping his attention to what the men were explaining...tonight...he would see her again? Would she kiss him again or would she tell him it was mistake and dump him as all of the other boys that had failed to capture her heart?

''Halstead, here!?'' Olinsky snapped his fingers and Jay shook his head. ''Sorry.''

Voight just shook his head as they kept discussing and talking.

Should he buy her flowers...or maybe chocolate?

''But if we have Welch...what else can we do? He is charged and will be in court soon, what can we do to do help that?'' He finally asked and Voight sighed.

''How long do you want that guy to stay in prison.''

''Ehhhrrr...long.'' Jay said, arched one brow and Voight nodded.

''Exactly and that is why we need some good evidence.''

The whole afternoon they spend interrogating and working for the case and Jay was tired as he he finally stepped at his car int he district to go home...but he wanted to go to Erin tonight. It was what had kept him going all day long. At the supermarket he bought chocolate and he went to the hospital. Carefully, looking around if there was any sign of Voight he walked to the elevator and when the coast was clear he entered the room, surprised to see Erin sitting up at the edge of the bed in a bathrobe. She looked better than yesterday agan and there was even a slight blush on her cheeks.

''Hey. you are here.'' Erin smiled as she got her slippers so she could walk a small bit with him.

''I promised, remember?'' He kneeled down and helped her get the slippers on and helped her on her feet. She leaned against him as they walked out of her room, onto the hallway. They walked to the end of the hallway, walked back to the other side and Erin looked out of the window.

''You have got a room on the bad side of the hospital.'' He stated as he looked at the skyline that could be seen from the window they were standing now. The high buildings rose high above the other between them and Erin and Jay and they looked at the bright lights.

''I could never leave Chicago, I mean, just look at this view.'' Erin said as she leaned against him as she was getting tired from standing.

''Me neither.''

''I think we have to go back, my legs are starting to get weak.'' She said as she grabbed him more firmly. But he bow down and carefully lifted her up.

''What are you doing?'' She asked surprised, giggling.

''Now you can enjoy the view a little longer.''

She laid her head against his shoulder as she looked out of the window, with a smile. He was so sweet to her. Why had she never realized this feeling for him before?! He was a trillion times better and sweeter than all the boys she ever had. What if they had hooked up before? She never felt so in love with somebody.

''You can take me back to my room...wouldn't want to hurt your arms.'' She said and he shrugged, causing her to grab him around his neck.

''I can hold you very easily.'' He assured her, but minutes later he walked back to her room, she was still holding him tightly while she knew he would never drop her...but it was a good feeling to hold him. Every guy she had dated before, she had been the one protecting them instead of the other way around...but Jay was protecting her and maybe that was what she had been looking for all along. Although she was though she liked protection.

She closed her eyes and felt how Jay laid her down on the bed.

''Don't go yet.'' She said as she heard him walking away.

''I could see Voight's car entering on the parking lot by the window.'' Jay explained worried. He walked back to the bed and took her hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Before he could even look at her against the laid her hand in his neck and pulled him down, kissed him. carefully his hand caressed her face and they looked up as they heard a cough. Voight was standing in the doorway, looking at them and Jay wanted to stand up and walk away with a red face, but Lindsay just looked at him with a smile.

''Relationships on the working floor aren't forbidden, are they?'' She just asked with a teasing smile.

* * *

''Dominican chicken!'' Laura served the plate in front of Antonio, a delicious smell coming from the food and he couldn't wait to dig in.

''It is good...just the two of us together for once.'' She smiled as she sat down and caressed his hand before starting with eating. Antonio nodded. The perk he could find in their children sleeping over at their grandparents was that they were safe there but he found it frightening he had no idea how they were doing.

''It's delicious.'' He said, looking up from the plate.

''Thank you, I spend a lot of time on it.''

''Don't worry, I can taste that.'' He said with a smile as they continued dinner and he took a sip of the wine she had given him. Laura looked so pretty in the dim light of the candle and he smiled - until he suddenly heard a sound in the garden and he jumped up.

''What is wrong?'' She asked worried. Antonio grabbed the knife from his plate as he opened the door and Laura stood up.

''Babe, what are you doing?'' She walked after him through the garden until he walked inside again. Breathing heavily he looked around and she looked at the sharp knife he was still holding in his hands.

''Antonio, you are scaring me, please put the knife down!'' She begged him as he started to walk around, the knife still in his hands and she ran after him as he walked to the front door.

''Antonio, what are you doing!?'' She said, mad and worried.

Suddenly, he turned around and held the knife out to her: ''Get away from me, right now!''

''Antonio, put the knife down right now!'' She yelled, holding her hands up.

''They are all after me! Get away from me!'' He hissed, not putting the knife down.

''ANTONIO, put the knife down right now!'' She started to cry as his face only became angrier.

* * *

NOTE: He was a ticking time bomb. Is it to late now?

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this update! I am sorry it took so long! Thank you for reading and still following the story as the last few chapters were a little weak. But I hope this one kinda raised the bar again. Please tell me what you thought about it!


	12. PTSD

''Antonio, drop the knife...please.'' Laura cried as she sat down on her knees, showing she was no harm to him. Was this why he had been acting so strange? While he had been telling her he was fine had had been a ticking time bomb. She looked up Antonio walked her way and a tear streamed down her face.

As he walked closer the knife came closer too and she was so scared...of her own husband.

''They are after me! They are coming to get me. You are after me!'' He said raging and in the dim light of the entrance she couldn't see if he was crying, but it seemed like he was.

Sirens sounded a few blocks away and for a second, Antonio was caught off guard. She grabbed the knife from his hands and tried to run up the stairs, but he was faster and his hand grabbed her shoulder. Pushing her against the wall he looked at her, mad. He didn't seem to be himself and she closed her eyes, look away as she was scared. As an old boxing champion, he could hurt, without the knife. This wasn't Antonio.

Suddenly the door opened and two agents ran inside. They grabbed Antonio by his shoulder and pushed him against the ground.

''You are under arrest for domestic violence.''

They had a hard time keeping Antonio down to the floor and Laura slowly walked up to them.

''This is a mistake, it's not domestic violence. Please call detective Voight, he knows how to handle this.'' Laura begged them, as she knew Voight could help him. Although what just had happened and he really scared her, she didn't want him arrested for something he didn't do. He needed help and as fast as possible.

''We can't do that, miss Dawson.'' One of the cops told her. Antonio had given up trying to break free and he laid on the floor, looking at Laura with tears in his eyes.

The pulled him up and took him outside and Laura ran back to the kitchen, knocking the wine from the table as she searched for her phone and Voight's number is it. Quick she called him.

''It's Antonio, he needs your help.'' She said calmly, but crying as she finally heard he took of the phone.

At the district Voight ran down the stairs as quick as he could, awaiting the cops that would bring Antonio in. Mad he approached them.

''Are you out of your damn minds, arresting my detective?'' He yelled as they got out of the car. They wanted to open the doors to the backseat do get Antonio out but they stopped and looked at Voight, confused.

''He was beating his wife up.''

''He could be beating you mom up for all I care, you are not arresting my detectives. Understood?'' Voight pushed the two rookies outside and opened the door the backseat, Antonio looking up at him, miserably.

''But...''

''But I don't care.'' Voight said as he helped Antonio out and walked away with him. When they arrived at the second floor he pushed Antonio down in a chair in the office and looked at him.

''Did you beat Laura up?''

''I...I don't know. Everything was haunting in my head and I snapped.'' Antonio said, shaking his head and looked at his hands at the desk.

''Did you hurt Laura?''

''No...I didn't...but I thought I had to.'' He said, looking up with tears in his eyes and Voight sat down on the desk, giving Antonio a pat on his shoulder. Everything in Antonio's head was a blur. He knew about the romantic dinner they were having as the kids were not at home and how pretty Laura looked...but everything else was a blur. Everything except for Welch he had heard in the garden.

''Where is Welch?''

''Locked away, awaiting his trial.'' Voight frowned and Antonio looked to the ground, breathing heavily. Welch hadn't escaped the prison, as he had presumed as he had been sure it was Welch...was he really losing his mind?

''it's the kidnapping, huh?''

''I...it's been haunting me and I thought I shouldn't tell anyone because I didn't want to seem weak, but now I...I almost killed Laura. I thought she was a treat too and it if it wasn't for those cops busting in, I probably would have hurt her.'' He admitted and he looked up at Voight.

''I need help...and I need it soon.'' Antonio said then, firmly. He couldn't risk hurting his family anymore.

* * *

''What are you doing here?'' Lindsay smiled as Jay entered the small gym in the hospital where she was spending some time to regain her powers back. He kissed her and looked around.

''Voight said we could come an our later so I though I should see you before work. Are you busy?''

''Not really now.''

''Are you allowed to train on your own?''

''Are you allowed to go to the toilet on your own?'' Erin asked with a cheeky smile and he laughed.

''True, true. Just, don't strain yourself, okay?''

''I won't.'' She laid her arms around her neck and stood on her toes and kiss him.

''Maybe we can get something to drink...in a place that doesn't smell like smelly feet and sweaty armpits. The cafeteria smells like coffee and healthy sandwiches.'' She said with a chuckled and he nodded as they walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

With their drinks they sat down at the couch by the window and looked outside, at the busy street in front of them.

''Antonio was arrested yesterday...he snapped. PTSD.'' He finally told as he thought she should know and she looked at him shocked.

''He...he told me he was doing fine. We talked a lot of after everything that happened and the nightmares we were having.''

''Oh...are you still having nightmares?'' Jay asked worried.

''Not with you looking out for me.'' She said with a smile.

''I am never going to let anything happen to you again. I was stupid and not careful enough...but I will never let that happen again, Erin. I promise.'' Jay said as he laid his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. She laid her head against his shoulder with a smile and closed her eyes. Jay was really going to look out for her.

While they sat there, by the window, safe in each others arms Antonio was brought the mental health ward, hoping he would finally hope to be back with his family.

* * *

NOTE: Are things finally going to be looking up again for all of our favourite cops? Antonio finally asked for helped and Lindsay and Jay are a couple. Will Antonio and Laura be able to work through this though?

I hope you liked this chapter although it was a little shorter than the others. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you thought about it and if there is anything you want to see in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Divorce

Antonio looked at the ceiling as he enjoyed the silence. He was safe...Laura and the children were safe. Not just from Welch, but also from him. Slowly he turned onto his side and looked at the empty bed that was on the other side of the room and he was glad he didn't have to share his room. He got out of bed and walked to the window. Outside, nothing was happening except for the wind gushing through the trees and he laid his chin on his arm, closing his eyes.

Hopefully he would be reunited with his family soon again. But he needed to be better and he wanted to be better. He did his best in the therapy sessions and the thought of going home again with his family kept him going, just as when he was kidnapped.

Laura had visited him this weekend and he had promised her that everything would be fine, that he would be fine but she seemed distant and honestly, he was glad she had been there, even though she didn't know how to react. But she had still trusted him enough to come here.

He felt guilty for messing it up for his family and for Laura.

Hopefully it would all end up right again.

He had to stay strong, for his family. But really strong now and recover.

Oh...if only he could hold the kids and Laura in his arms again.

Soon, maybe...

* * *

''Oh, my own cab?'' Lindsay said as she put the final stuff in her bag and lifted it on her shoulder, but Jay immediately took it from her and swung it over his shoulder.

''Yeah...sorry I am a little later.''

''Don't worry about it.'' She smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and they left the hospital room.

''Ready to go home?'' Jay asked, making sure she was really allowed to go tonight and that she had everything and she nodded. Slowly they made their way to the elevator and downstairs, chatting about Welch process. She had been following everything, even from the hospital to make sure they did not forget any details, as she was usually the one to spot them. Jay laid his arm around her as they walked over the parking space and got inside his car.

''I am driving.'' He teased her as she never let him drive before and she started to chuckle as he started the car and drove to her apartment. Together they walked up the stairs and he helped her unpack her bag as she laid down on the couch.

''Can you manage for tonight?'' He asked, as he would come back tomorrow morning, but he figured she wanted to be alone for a while now.

''You can stay...if you like. I would like that.'' Lindsay said and Jay opened his mouth.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded and Jay smiled, sat down next to her as they cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie.

''I smell like hospital.'' She complained and Jay let his nose trace her neck, jokingly and she giggled. ''Stop, I am really smelly.''

''Do you want to take a shower?''

''I can't stand that long.'' She said and he stood up, flexing his muscles overdone.

''Luckily you have a strong man accompanying you.''

''Where?'' Lindsay looked around teasingly and he laughed as he helped her stand up and they walked to the shower.

''Should I keep my underwear o-'' He asked, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

''It's okay, Jay.'' She said with a smile as she got into the shower and he came shortly after her after undressing. In the shower she was glad she could finally wash her hair while Jay held her, afraid she would fall.

Then, his fingers touched the rough scar on her abdomen and worried he looked down, at the scar.

''It's ugly, isn't it?'' She said as she saw him looking and Jay looked up. ''No...it's just a scar...a nasty memory.'' He said as he rubbed over the rough patch on her stomach and she looked at him. It was not ugly, but something he felt really bad about. He realized this would stay forever.

''It's my fault...I know.'' He whispered then, remorseful. While he had lost the control in the room he had walked off with nothing and she was scarred for life.

''It is okay, Jay. Again.'' She assured him and she kissed him. After a few minutes they left the showers and he carried her to bed as she was tired. She rolled up against him.

''Goodnight.'' She kissed him and he kissed her back.

''Goodnight.''

Peacefully they fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.

* * *

''Laura.'' Laura's mom hugged her as she walked outside of the station and greeted her nephew and niece, whom she hadn't seen for the last few months as she lived in Alabama, some small village near Tuscaloosa. Laura had hated growing up in that small village and when she met Antonio on one of her trips to Chicago with her dad, she had never hesitated about moving to Chicago.

''Grandma!'' Eva hugged her grandmother and Diego took his suitcase. Laura helped him putting it in the trunk of her car while her mother sat down in the car. After Laura had told what had happened, her mother had insisted on flying to Chicago and as she still had a strong bond with her mother, she really liked that, now Antonio wasn't there and the house was so quiet and lonely. She knew it was good to have her mother around. Not just for her, but also for the kids as they missed their father so much and Laura had to work long days to get the bakery built up again as soon as possible and she knew the kids didn't like to be alone.

At home, she walked to the kitchen as her mother wanted some tea. The kids went upstairs and she sat down next to her mother.

''This some bad stuff you have gotten yourselves into, hum hunny?'' Her mother said as she rubbed Laura over her back and Laura nodded.

''But it is going to be okay.'' She said then, hopeful as she stood up and offered her mom a cookie.

''If only you had listened to your mother.'' Her mom rolled her eyes and Laura frowned.

''What do you mean, mom?''

''I mean, maybe you should have thought about what I told you before...maybe marrying Antonio was not such a great idea after all. I warned you, he has been in the army and he was a boxing champion and now he has a rough and dangerous job and you are such a sensitive girl, Laura. It worries me.''

Mad Laura jumped up, looking at her mother.

''What do you mean, mom?'' She asked, raging. ''What do you want me to do?!''

''I want you to divorce Antonio, for yourself and for the kids.''

* * *

NOTE: Will Laura listen to her mother and will Antonio see his family again or will his mother in law make it even harder for him?

I hope you liked this chapter although it was kinda short. Anyway, thank you so much reading and please tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review!


	14. Pain

''Well good morning detective Halstead.'' Lindsay said with a smile as she rolled on top of him and he woke up. Opening his eyes she smiled at him and kissed him. She rolled over again and curled up in his arms, her head on his upper arm and she closed her eyes again, enjoying the comfort and warmth. He kissed her on her forehead as he stood up.

''Do you have to leave?'' She asked worried but he shook his head. Relieved she looked at him. They had such a great night and the bed was so comfy with him beside her, she didn't want him to leave. Besides, she also faces a whole day of loneliness if he went to the station.

''I really need to go the bathroom.'' he excused himself with a blush as he left the bedroom and Lindsay fell back in the pillows with a smirk. Moments later he walked back in.

''Don't you need to get to the district.'' She asked as he should be dressed and ready to go now if he had to be there in time. Besides, he had told nothing about a day off.

''I had a dentist appointment this morning.'' He smirked. No, he hadn't but Platt thought he had and that was enough to enjoy the morning an hour longer with her.

''Really?'' She said, disappointed as he had to go then.

''If you are a dentist.'' He said as he caressed her face, hanging over her and he kissed her again.

''I can be your everything.'' She promised him. ''Dentist, doctor...''

''You don't need to be anything because you already are my everything.'' He said with a smile as he kissed her again.

''Can you give me some morning PT?'' She asked then with a teasing smile and he nodded, diving under the blankets with her again.

A little less than an hour later he walked into the district, trying to keep from smiling to hard after the great morning when he suddenly heard Platt hear his name and slowly he walked to the desk. Leaning against the desk he looked at her and she stared back, looking grumpy and only after two minutes she ended their staring competition by standing upright.

''What made you all lit up like a Christmas tree?'' She said sarcastically.

''I uhm...went to dentist? I have very clean teeth she said.'' He answered.

''Yeah your dentist must be very dirty to give you such a good morning.'' Platt said, dryly and he looked up at her.

''She just looked like you, Platt. I am sorry, but a lady that fine...'' He said, shaking his head and acting like he was dreaming. ''Oh Platt if you were my dentist and you would be hanging over me, you could be bring me to the ER with a spontaneous heart attack. Oh Platt...''

Suddenly he felt a ruler in his face.

''Keep moving Halstead.'' She said with a rigid face.

With a smirk he walked up the stairs. Voight looked at him with a really nasty face and he knew Voight know he had been with Lindsay last night as she had told him Jay would take her home. But he didn't really care. he was with Lindsay and that was what really mattered to him.

* * *

The wind brushing through her hair, Laura walked over the river walk. After everything her mom had said she really had to leave the house. She wouldn't do everything her mom said but she knew her mom was right, she had warned for this so many times. Damn, she should have known better as her dad was a police officer and sometimes he wouldn't walk for months after the things he had been dealing with at work.

Tears burned in her eyes. She had no idea what to do. She never wanted to leave Antonio but her mom made her go over this again in her head. She had promised to stay with him for forever but if this was forever...she barely could visit him and she missed him. The kids missed him.

No, she had to stay strong for him and the kids. Her mom didn't know anything.

They had gone through hell and back after the kidnapping and the fire in the bakery and now everything was going going to be okay again, even if it was going to take a while.

When Antonio was shot a year ago, it had been a while before their family life was restored and after everything that had happened with Diego's kidnapping it had been all wrong in the family again and now that finally was going better...this happened. It was almost as if their family wasn't mend to happy. Every time they were something bad happenned. She didn't want to listen to her mom but sometimes she knew it was easier for the kids if their dad wouldn't hae such a dangerous job. And her mom had warned her all along.

Laura sat down in a bench, trying to contain her tears, dammit she didn't want to cry but she knew her mom was right at some points. She was miserable and it was not to blame on Antonio, but she was miserable because of him. Because of everything that kept happening to them.

She bow her head and tried to make up her mind, but she couldn't.

* * *

''Babe, I am home.'' Jay yelled as he walked into Erin's apartment. It wouldn't be long before they would give each other lame nicknames and start a family life.

With a smirk he walked into the living and looked worried as she was curled up on the couch, clearly in pain and there was sweat on her forehead.

''Babe what is wrong?'' He asked worried as he kneeled down and laid his hand on her head. Her temperature was really high and worried he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

''I need an ambo.'' He said as he gave them the address and grabbed Erin's hand.

''You are going to be okay, I promise.'' He said as he held he closely and waited for the sirens to finally come into the street. It seemed to be an eternity before the EMT's were finally there and laid her on the gurney, Erin curling up again and her hands on the wound. She was grasping for air as it seemed to hurt so bad and Jay tried to comfort her but there was nothing he could do.

'Please Erin...I don't want you to be in pain.' He thought as they got into the ambo and it rushed away.

* * *

NOTE: Laura hasn't made her mind up yet. Will she listen to her mom or stay with Antonio? What is wrong with Lindsay and was Jay there in time?

course the CPD story also needs a little Platt. The whole world needs Platt from time to time.

I hope you liked this chapter although it was really short. Thank you for reading and please leave a review with what you thought about this chapter and what you think for next chapter!


	15. Bruises

''What did you do!'' Voight pushed Jay up against the wall, his hand around the young detectives throat and Jay grasped for air. He tried to say something but he couldn't even breath, until Voight finally let go of him against. He laid his hand around his throat, rubbing over it while he grasped for air.

''It...a part of the bullet...infected.'' He managed to say between the pants and he looked up again at Voight, standing up right again.

''A part of the bullet was still in her abdomen, it got infected. It had nothing to do with me. If hadn't been there she would be dead by now.'' Jay snarled at Voight, mad while he still tried to catch his breath. He sat down in one of the chairs as he was still waiting for an update and he looked around. It had been an hour now and he wanted to know how she was doing. That was all he wanted. Dammit, how much effort would it be for a nurse to give him an update.

''Sorry, Jay.'' Voight said as he sat down next to him but Jay refused to look at him, mad. His throat still hurt and it had not been his fault. It was harsh Voight just did this, even for being Voight.

A nurse walked their way.

''She is out of surgery. One of you can go see her.''

Before Voight could even say something Jay stood up and walked after her.

''You can ...oh...A thank you would be nice.'' Voight said.

''Ah sorry would be nice!'' Jay snarled back as he followed the nurse, leaving Voight far behind him.

* * *

Antonio waited for Laura with a tense feeling in his stomach. He was allowed to go home for half a day because his therapy was going so well and she was coming to pick him up. He was so excited to see the kids. He knew he wasn't going to snap anymore and he was kinda sad he had to go back tonight, but it was better than not seeing his family at all.

Laura approached him and took his hand, giving him a quick kiss as some of the nurses were still watching and they walked to the car.

''Are you okay?'' She checked but she had to admit he looked really good and cheerful. But the last time he has snapped like it was nothing as well.

''I am fine, it's my baptism of fire for going home, remember?''

She nodded with a smile and they drove home.

''Antonio, before you go inside...my mom is here.''

''Your mom likes me, right?'' He said with a smile as he was sure her mother liked him, she always did and right he just wanted to get inside and hold the kids.

Diego came running out of the door and jumped in his arms, followed by Eva.

''When are you coming home, daddy?'' Diego said as he held his daddy tightly, hoping he would never have to go again.

''Just two more weeks and I will be home...and I won't go away anymore. I promise.'' Together with the kids he walked inside and greeted his mother-in-law, whom was preparing food. Antonio sat down by the kitchen table as Lauren told them to get their school reports to show him how well they were doing when Laura's mom turned around to him.

''So, back home. Should we put the knives away?'' She asked and Antonio shook his head.

''No, I am okay.'' He said a little upset by what she just said.

''I am not sure if you are okay. I don't trust you.'' Her mom said, lightly.

Before Lauren could tell her mother to stop her mother burst lose in a rant.

''You aren't supposed to be here. You hurt my daughter and you are going to hurt my grandchildren one day! You are a danger to all of them and I don't want you around my family!''

''Mom!'' Laura yelled mad.

''She should divorce and kick you out but you got her so much in your power that she can't do it. Do you have any idea how you bring this family in danger?'' Her mother yelled at him again and he wanted to get mad but instead he walked outside and walked to the car. He had to get out of here, he had to get back to the hospital...he had to be strong!

''Are you angry? I am so sorry this happened.'' Laura said as she followed Antonio back to the car.

''I am not angry...just...it's okay. I should go back.''

''Antonio, I am so sorry.'' She said as they got in the car.

''Just, bring me back.'' Antonio said as he looked out of the window. Maybe her mother was right, maybe he wasn't supposed to be a family man. Maybe he should never return for their safety.

* * *

Erin looked as the sun began to shine through the window of her hospital room and she knew it was morning...but how long had she been out?

Before she could really wonder about it the door opened and Jay walked inside.

''Good morning. How are you feeling?'' He asked worried as he kissed her on her forehead.

''Okay...I guess...my side hurts.''

''They had to remove a part of the bullet that was there and got infected.'' He said, straightforward as that was what she wanted.

''You can't say life is boring around me.'' She said with a wry smile as he sat down in a chair next to the bed and took her hand in his.

''No pain?''

''I think they put me under a lot of strong stuff.'' She said drowsy and her hand moved up, slowly to his throat.

''What is this?'' She asked worried and she caressed over the bruises on his throat.

''Don't worry, it's nothing.''

''Jay, that is not nothing.'' She asked worried.

''You have an alibi, so worry about your health. It's nothing.'' He put her mind at ease and took her hand in his again. The last thing he wanted her to worry about now was his relationship with Voight. She wouldn't have to know. She was drowsy and under the influence of painkillers. She would probably have forgotten it by tomorrow and the bruises would probably be gone soon.

''I am going to sleep a little.'' She said, closing her eyes and her face was in pain as she moved a little bit.

''Sleep well, I will be back this evening.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead.

First he had some things at the district to deal with. One detective to deal with.

* * *

NOTE: Can Jay and Voight make up or is this going the wrong way again? Will Lindsay find out what happened between the two of them and will she have to choose sides? Did Laura's mom really do a lot of damage with her remarks?

I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading, I am really glad you are still reading the story, thank you! Please tell me what you thought and what you think/hope is coming up by leaving a review, thank you!


	16. Reunited

''You had no right to say those things.'' Laura said mad as she bit her lip, afraid the tears would start to stream down her face. Then her mom would comfort her again and she wouldn't get mad at her mother...but oh. Antonio's hurt face after the words her mom had said to him.

''I was just protecting you and the kids. Antonio should know that he might be threat to you.''

''Mom, we just wanted him home. We miss him and we need him. You have no idea what he has been through!'' Lauren said upset.

''He is a trained cop, he should not have these kind of problems.''

Now Laura broke down and the glass of water she was holding fell the floor as she started to sob.

''Mom, he has been tortured. He has been hit, hurt, mentally tortured. He hasn't had food for days, nor did he have enough water. They told him we were dead, that he was going to die and let him life. They played games, they actually stabbed somebody from our family and they shot somebody from his team. The only thing that kept him alive in captivity was the thought of returning to us. Don't you dare to say that he doesn't deserve to come home to us because it is all he should and we need him too, mom.'' Laura cried as she looked at her mother and thought back off all the horrible things Antonio had told her about.

''Honey, I am just worried about you and the kids.'' Her mom said but Laura shook her head as her mom did not seem to understand.

''I want you to leave.''

''But Laura..''

''Now! This is my house, mine and Antonio's actually and I don't want you to stay here. I want you to leave!''

Her mother turned around, furious and walked out, while Laura sank down on a chair and started to sob again. She missed Antonio so much and she just wanted him home. How could her mother even say those things. She needed somebody and she thought she needed her mom, but now all she needed was Antonio.

* * *

Jay walked into the district, mad. He was so mad at Voight. Sure, Voight had never thought really highly of him, even when he had started working here but he just wanted Voight to accept him. Not just as a detective in his unit, but also as the man who loved Erin...and the man Erin loved.

Voight looked up, surprised as the door of his office burst open and Jay walked inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

''Can I help you?'' Voight said a little annoyed but when he saw how mad Jaw was, he was silent, awaiting for what the boy had to say.

''I am done.''

''Done with what.''

''With you. You think you can threat me like a piece of shit? You can't! I love Lindsay and I know you feel some kind of fatherly responsibility over her, but I love her and you should give a change, like you have given me in this unit. I care about her and I will care for her.''

''Is that all?'' Voight said neutral and Jay nodded. When he wanted to walk away Voight noticed the bruises in his neck and on his throat.

''Halstead?'' He said then and Jay turned around, mad.

''I am sorry for what happened yesterday.''

''Like I said, I care about Erin. I would never let anything happen to her.''

* * *

**Two weeks later**

* * *

''I missed you so much!'' Antonio yelled as he hugged the kids as they ran his way on the driveway.

''We missed you too.'' Diego sobbed and he hugged his dad again, even after letting go.

''You are not going away again, are you?'' Eva asked worried.

''I am never going away again.'' Antonio promised them as they walked inside, a large part of the family waiting for him in the living room and he hugged his mother and father.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked as Gabby and Matt were there too and he hadn't seen Matt after he had left the hospital. Diego lifted Matt's t-shirt up a little bit.

''Look at this giant scar!''

''Diego!'' Laura said a little shocked as he suddenly did that but Matt didn't really seemed to mind and he brushed his shirt down again as Diego let go of the shirt.

''I am fine.'' Matt said then and he gave Antonio a brotherly hug. ''I am glad you are home.''

They all walked to the garden together were Lauren had put up some things for them all the sit and all the members of the intelligence unit joined as well.

Erin hugged Antonio.

''I am so glad you are home.'' She said and Antonio looked at him and Jay.

''So...you two...''

''Yeah, us two.'' Jay smiled at him as he held Erin's hand. Antonio smiled as he thought they were really cute together and they belonged together and Voight walked after them, so Antonio guessed he approved them too.

They all had a drink again, celebrating the unit was together again and everybody was out of harms way. Suddenly Antonio stood up and was ready to say something.

''I think Laura and I are both happy to invite you the reopening of the bakery in two weeks.''

* * *

NOTE: There is going to be an epilogue to close this story, but this was the last real chapter. But I am happy announce there is another Chicago PD story coming up. This is going to be about the same character although its going to focus more on linstead. The title is going to be Remember me and the first chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope you will check it out!

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ride of this story till now. Please tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
